Istalian general election, 4054
| seat_change1 = 24 223 | popular_vote1 = 24,304,197 | percentage1 = 46.1 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Fenech Battisti | leader_since2 = 4050 | party2 = Party of the Istalian Revolution | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 5 57 | popular_vote2 = 12,266,981 | percentage2 = 23.3 % | swing2 = | map_image = Istalia 4054.png | map_size = | map_caption = Chamber of Deputies | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister after election | before_election = Fenech Battisti | before_party = Party of the Istalian Revolution | after_election = Maria Elena Foreste | after_party = Populars for Istalia | color1 = FAEBD7 | color2 = CE1126}}The 4054 Istalian general election took place on 2 February 4054 to fill the 500 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, as well as 50 of the 100 seats in the Senate. In accordance with Istalian electoral law, the elections were held alongside an election for the President of Istalia. Held against a backdrop of increasing polarization in Istalian politics, the 4054 elections were generally portrayed as a race between the three established, post-Civi War parties PRI, AdCD and PSLI – united in the PATRIA alliance – on one side, and the resurgent Future and Freedom and Populars for Istalia on the other. The elections were ultimately won by the Populars, who scored a landslide 46% of the vote, and reducing the ruling PRI to second place. The latter's partners, AdCD and PSLI, both dropped below 10% for the first time, with additional major losses for the Future and Freedom. Maria Elena Foreste became Prime Minister of Istalia after the election, while incumbent President of Istalia Sigfrido Spini narrowly secured a second term, defeating Alessandro Senna by a tiny margin of 1.2 points. Electoral system The election was the first held using post-Battisti electoral rules, with a system drafted during the 4046–4050 legislature. While elections for the President of Istalia were held using a two-round system, the two chambers of the Parliament of Istalia – the lower Chamber of Deputies and the upper Senate of the Republic – were elected through a proportional system. Members of the former were elected from the five regions of Istalia, while Senators were elected in a single, nation-wide constituency with a 5% threshold. As a result, the Istalian regional electoral constituencies are, in alphabetical order: *Mezzodiurno *Padagna *Sarregna *Silicia *Trivendito Participating parties Results Presidential Along with elections to the legislature, were elections for the position of President of Istalia. Under the Istalian constitution in force at the time, Istalia employed a parliamentary system, however, under which the President was rendered little more than a symbolic figure. Elections for the presidency are held using a two-round system; a candidate needs to secure 50%+1 of all valid votes in order to be elected. In the event that no candidate meets this criterion, a runoff is held between the two top-polling candidates from the first round. In contrast to the 4050 presidential election, where six candidates appeared on the ballot, the 5054 contest featured only two – incumbent Sigfrido Spini of the Future and Freedom party, and Alessandro Senna of the PATRIA coalition, which consisted of the Party of the Istalian Revolution, the Alliance of the Democratic Centre and the Istalian Social Liberal Party. With only two candidates running, only a single round of voting was required to declare a winner. President Spini secured re-election, taking 50.6% of the vote, while Senna polled 49.4%. The 1.2 percentage point margin of victory made the 4054 presidential race the closest one in decades. Legislative Upper house after the 4054 election.]] The Senate of the Republic is the upper house of the Istalian legislature. It consists of 100 members who serve 8-year terms; twice as long as members of the lower house. Elections to the Senate are staggered, with half its membership (50 Senators) being renewed every four years, simultaneously with lower house and presidential elections. Senators – who must be aged at least 30 at the time of their election – are elected from a single, nation-wide constituency through party-list proportinal representation, with a 5% threshold. Voters do not cast ballots directly for Senators; the number of seats won by each party is directly determined by their vote share in Chamber of Deputies elections. The Senate elected in 4054 contained five parties, with the Populars winning the most seats of those up for grabs. The party did not contest the 4050 election, however, which allowed the Party of the Istalian Revolution to remain the largest party in the Senate, due to its 4050 victory. No single party managed to secure a majority of seats, and the Alliance of the Democratic Centre polled just 7.6% of the vote, only 2.6 points above the 5% necessary for Senate representation. After the election, the Populars formed a coalition government with the Future and Freedom party; these two commanded 61 of the 100 Senate seats. Lower house after the 4054 election.]] Overall, five parties contested elections for the Chamber of Deputies, Istalia's lower house. Like in the 4050 election, the Chamber consisted of 500 Deputies, elected from the country's five regions through a system of proportional representation, without an electoral threshold. The moderate Populars for Istalia party secured a landslide 46% of the popular vote, but failed to obtain an absolute majority; their votes translated into 223 seats. Meanwhile, the neo-Battistian Party of the Istalian Revolution, led by Fenech Battisti, plunged to 23% and 117 seats, a loss of 57. Future and Freedom garnered 14% and 69 seats, the Istalian Social Liberal Party won 9% and 46 seats, while the Alliance of the Democratic Centre won under 8% and 45 seats. Maria Elena Foreste of the Populars formed a government after the election, as head of a coalition with Future and Freedom. Together, these parties won over 60% of the vote, and 292 of 500 Deputies. Category:Elections in Istalia